


Going Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #485: Going Home.<br/><b>Warning(s):</b> None. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None, poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #485: Going Home.  
>  **Warning(s):** None. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Going Home

~

“That’s our last off to Hogwarts,” murmured Severus as the Hogwarts Express faded into the distance. 

Sighing, Harry entwined his fingers with Severus’ as they turned away. “Going home to an empty house will be weird, though.” 

Severus snorted. “We can always borrow someone else’s children for the day if you’re that worried about it--” 

Harry coughed, tightening his grip on Severus’ fingers. “Er, I didn’t say that.” 

“What _are_ you suggesting, then?” Severus purred.

“Let’s distract ourselves.” Harry grinned up at Severus. “Engage in some...adult activity perhaps?” 

“That idea has merit.”

“I thought you’d approve.” 

Severus hummed. “Always.” 

~


End file.
